


Help Me Hold On

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode: s03e06 My Boyfriend is a Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Set during My Boyfriend is a Vampire. Since Nick couldn't tell Natalie what he was feeling, he does it another way.





	Help Me Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Help Me Hold On
> 
>  
> 
> I was listening to this song and it seemed perfect for Nick and Natalie  
> especially in light of "My Boyfriend is a Vampire". Insert the scenes at  
> the appropriate place in the episode. The song works if you ignore the first  
> line. Help Me Hold On is Travis Tritt's song and I mean no infringement.
> 
>  
> 
> Help Me Hold On  
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1997  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

>   
>  Nick could not figure out why Natalie had been mad at him this time. He did not think he had done anything wrong. He had tried to find out but it only made it worse. His phone going off at the most in opportune time had not made matters any better. As he left the room these thoughts ran through his head:
>
>>   
>  _Baby close that suitcase you've been packing_  
>  And just sit down and talk to me a while  
>  I know you tried to tell me what was lacking  
>  But I guess I must've missed it by a mile  
> 
> 
> ********** 
> 
> Later Nick saw her again and wanted to work this out so he approached her. It scared him when she immediately went the other direction. He stopped her and said: 
>
>>   
>  _Well this time girl I swear to you I'll listen_  
>  Help me understand where I went wrong  
>  It's hard to find myself in this position  
>  Scared that I'll go crazy once you're gone  
> 
> 
> Nick could tell from her body language that she was not buying it. If only she would tell him what she needed. How was he supposed to always know? All he could do was talk from the heart and hoped she heard him. He said: 
>
>>   
>  _Help me hold on to what we had_  
>  Once our love was strong, it can be again  
>  You said it takes two to make love last  
>  You were right all along so help me hold on  
> 
> 
> She did not totally believe him. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted to believe him. He also saw the hurt. He had never wanted to hurt her. 
> 
> In his eyes she could see how much he wanted to express himself but was quite surprized when he was speechless. She could not believe that an 800 year old vampire was speechless. 
> 
> In his mind these words called out but they could not make it to his lips for some unknown reason. 
>
>>   
>  _What have I got to do to make it better_  
>  What have I got to do to make you see  
>  That even though I promised you forever  
>  I never knew how hard that would be  
> 
> 
> He had tried everything he could think of but he just could not get the words out. Was his love for her that strong? Was his fear of saying the wrong thing and losing her forever that much stronger. He knew the answer to the second question was yes. 
> 
> ********* 
> 
> Natalie received the flowers. She was tempted to put them down thinking they were some half-hearted attempt to win her back. The card fell out. She decided to read it, knowing that she would sooner or later out of curiousity. It was in Nick's own handwritng and it said: 
>
>>   
>  _I realize I took your love for granted_  
>  But I've learned that love worth havin' don't come free  
>  And I'll pay any price it takes to keep you  
>  Satisfied and staying here with me  
> 
> 
> ********** 
> 
> Nick hoped she would accept the flowers and that she would read the card. And that if she did, she would believe the words came from his heart. 
> 
> He was rewarded when he heard her heartbeat and saw her standing there holding both the flowers and the card. Her smile said it all. 
> 
> "You were right all along so help me hold on," Nick said to her. 
> 
> The end 


End file.
